


it's winter

by angelsprunch



Series: tumblr requests [9]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eddie is a fool, it's winter, richie doesn't know what a cereal bar is, richie is a moron, stan is a dummy, there's hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: eddie plans a date that doesn't quite work out. richie finds stan and eddie out in the cold.





	it's winter

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking a break from code orange so i can figure out where i want it to go. please send in oneshot requests to @fairyling

“You know it’s winter, right?” Stan said, looking over at Eddie and smiling a bit when he saw his red nose.

“I just thought it got this cold in the summer. We are in Maine.” Eddie quipped, pulling his hat down over his ears.

“It was cute that you wanted to take me birdwatching for a date, Ed. There aren’t any birds in the winter, though.”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed and Stan couldn’t tell if they were red from the cold or if he was embarrassed. A gloved hand closed around Eddie’s and Eddie shuffled closer to Stan. “Maybe I just wanted you to think I’m a helpless gay boy and pity me.”

Stan rolled his eyes at Eddie’s words. “You and I both know that you’re far from helpless.”

Eddie laughed softly and pressed his cold nose to Stan’s cheek. A smile crossed Stan’s features and he turned to quickly kiss Eddie before he could pull away. “We can go back to my house. We can get hot chocolate and warm up.” Stan offered. Eddie nodded in agreement and the two got up.

“My two favorite boys! Big Bird and Chef Boyardee!” came a voice from behind them.

“How the fuck did you come up with Chef Boyardee?” Eddie said, spinning around to face Richie.

“Well, Chef Boyardee makes the best pasta in a can and you’re Eddie Spaghetti and a whole can of whoopass!” Richie explained with a proud smile. Stan turned around to look at Richie and he sighed.

“Why don’t you have a coat?”

“It didn’t go with my outfit.”

“You’re going to freeze to death.”

“Let him freeze to death, Stan. It’s natural selection.” Eddie said, but he was frowning when he noticed the blue tint to Richie’s lips.

“Woah! That’s harsh.” Richie teased. 

The other two boys exchanged a look before Eddie conceded. “We were just going back to Stan’s house. Why don’t you come with us? We’ll make hot chocolate and you can warm up.” he offered.

Taking out a cigarette and lighting it, Richie shrugged. “If you guys want me there that badly.” he winked and Stan groaned.

“I hope you know that I would sell you to a hobo for a half eaten cereal bar.” Stan deadpanned.

“What’s a cereal bar?” Richie asked, following Stan as he started to walk away. Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed Stan’s hand.

When they got back to Stan’s house, Stan didn’t start taking off his coat until the door was shut. Eddie was already pulling off his jacket and Richie had kicked off his shoes and was going to drape himself across the couch. Stan shot Richie a look as he straightened the shoes. Eddie hung up his coat and put his hat and gloves in the pocket of his coat before he went into Stan’s kitchen to make hot chocolate for the three of them.

“Were you two on a date?” Richie asked, resting his chin on the back of the couch as he watched Eddie make the hot chocolate. Stan finished putting away his outerwear and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen while Eddie prepared the drinks.

“We were, yeah. We still are. You’re just the oversized toddler that we have to take care of.” Stan said, glancing at Richie before looking back at Eddie.

“Well you guys should be grateful that you have such a cool toddler to watch. Some kids suck, but I’m the best.”

“You tried drinking laundry detergent because Beverly told you it would get you drunk.” Eddie remarked, pulling a bag of mini marshmallows from the cupboard. He offered it up to Stan, but Stan silently declined.

“I’m dedicated to my cause.” Richie said, reaching out for the mug when it was offered to him.

Stan grabbed his mug and sat on the loveseat beside the couch Richie was laying across. Eddie followed and he rested his feet in Stan’s lap while Stan passed the remote to Richie. “What cause? Being a moron?” he asked, resting his palm on Eddie’s knee.

“You’re just bitter because I know how to have a good time, Stan.” Richie replied before turning his attention to the television while he flipped through channels. Stan set his mug on a coaster on the table between the two couches. Eddie held his mug close to his chest and offered Stan a warm smile. It was returned and Stan shifted on the couch so his cheek was against the cushion and he could watch Eddie. He mouthed an apology to the smaller boy due to their new company, but Eddie shook his head. It was Eddie that had invited Richie in and even though he wanted to spend time with Stan, he didn’t mind Richie tagging along.

Richie found a cartoon on the television and turned it on. Eddie was the first to drink all of his hot chocolate and once he finished, he moved so he was in Stan’s lap. He was straddling the other boy’s hips and he had his cheek against Stan’s shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was whispering nonsense into Stan’s ear. There was a warm smile on Stan’s lips as he listened to Eddie ramble and he played with Eddie’s fingers. Richie had fallen asleep about halfway through the third episode of the cartoon and Stan had thrown a knit throw over him when he got up to wash out the mugs.


End file.
